Elements of Squad Eight
by lieutenant-taijiya
Summary: The elements of Shunsui and Nanao as seen by the other. Shunsui X Nanao. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Shunsui

Author's Note: I really am trying to get Chapter 6 of SLOF up. I promise it will be up by Friday, but at this point I am trying to get rid of my writer's block so I can finish it, without bashing my head into the nearest wall repeatedly. I just got back for taking my dad to the hospital again and I need some mindless fluff time. I apologizes once again. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's wonderful Characters. I just like to play with them.

Elements: Shunsui

~~oOXXXXXOo~~

**Earth**

Shunsui could think of no one more grounded than his Nanao-chan. She was the most practical person he had ever met, and considering his long life and auspicious personality that was saying something.

When Nanao encountered a problem she would stand back and look at it from all sides. She would then contemplate all possible scenarios. Once she had decided on the best course of action she would attack the problem at hand, and not stop until it had been rectified.

Shunsui wasn't the only one who had noticed this. It was a well know fact that, while the person to go to for relationship advice was Rangiku-san, Nanao-chan was who you went to for advice on any other problem.

**Water**

Nanao flowed. She had a gracefulness that was unrivaled. He would never forget the first time he saw her in battle. She didn't like to use her Zanpakuto, considering Kido was her specialty he wasn't surprised.

The first time he saw her in battle she had just became his Vice-Captain. They had accidentally been separated and when he realized she was no longer fighting next to him he went in search of her. He found her surrounded by no less than five hollow, their gruesome masks contrasted by the look of utter calm on her face.

He could do nothing but watch as she flowed around them in a dance so graceful and elegant, and yet no less deadly. He saw the light of her Kido reflect upon her delicate glasses, and before he could get his thoughts back in order her beautiful dance came to a close as she glided off the mask of one of the larger hollows to come to a stop in a smooth crouch with one fluid motion.

**Air**

"Nanao-chan has been a breath of fresh air to Squad Eight." That's what his best friend told him two months after her transfer into his division. Thinking back on it now, after all these years, he realizes exactly why Jyu-chan hadn't been able to stop laughing at the look on his face when he replied, "Breath of fresh air. That diminutive woman is nothing more than a tornado. A very beautiful tornado, but a tornado none the less."

**Fire**

Nanao-chan has a spark. Oh, she tries to hide it behind her strict rules and no nonsense attitude, but every once in a while he will see it flare in her eyes. Shunsui lives for those rare moments when she forgets to hide it, or try to snuff it out.

Ahhh. There it is. Blazing to life behind those small frames. And that's when he realizes that that spark is starting to blaze and it might just set him on fire if he doesn't stop trying to play with her hair while she is working on the new training schedule.

~~oOXXXXOo~~

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Constructive Critisism is welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Nanao

Author's Note: I was only going to do this in Shunsui's pov, but I just couldn't help it. I like writing Nanao to much. I'm trying to entice my muses to get to work. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's wonderful characters. I just enjoy playing with them.

~~oOXXXXOo~~

Elements: Nanao

**Earth**

Captain Kyouraku loved nature. It was in his soul. He could see the beauty in just about anything. It still surprised her when he came in with a hand full or just a single flower, and presented it to her with the utmost care. Or when she caught him giving a hell butterfly some of his reiatsu, just because one of it's wings had been damaged.

When she had first become his Vice-Captain she'd dreaded having to chase him around trying to find his latest napping place. She had over the years, however, come to enjoy seeing the beauty of each new place. No matter where she ended up trying to find him, whether it be next to the small river in district four, the rather large grove of cherry trees just outside of his own division, or the large field of wild flowers just outside of Squad Four, she couldn't however stop herself from feeling like he belonged there. That it was his home.

**Water**

No matter how long Nanao lives or where she ends up in the end, she will never forget the depths of her Captain's molten chocolate eyes. Eyes that have seen the death of friends and comrades, eyes that have seen the beauty that the world has to offer, and eyes that can see into the deepest depths of her soul.

**Air**

Nanao couldn't believe it she had finally told someone. She had been so afraid of what her best friend would think of her, but after seeing him in that bed, with all his vibrant color gone, she had just broken down. She was glad that it had been Rangiku that witnessed it.

"Nanao, it will be okay. Shunsui-kun will be alright."

"Rangiku-san. It is so horrible. It should have been me. He was protecting me."

"Nanao, he will be fine after some rest. Captain Unohana is taking very good care of him."

"I don't know what I would have done if Captain Ukitake hadn't gotten there. If he had….. If we hadn't made it to Captain Unohana in time."

"You love him."

"He is the air that I breath."

**Fire**

She couldn't help the sigh that slipped out as he massaged her shoulders, working out all the tension. She hadn't felt truly relaxed since the war started, but she was getting there now. His hands were magic. She knew that she shouldn't let him do this, but she couldn't help herself. She would allow herself this, just this one time. She let her head fall forward, she just didn't have the energy to hold it up any longer.

She felt one hand leave her shoulders and trail up the side of her neck. She knew that she should stop him, but honestly what's the worst that could happen.

She felt him slide her chair away from the desk, but couldn't bring herself to care. At this moment in time, all of Soul Society could be under attack and she wouldn't have been able to make herself move from this spot.

His hands left her just long enough for him to move in front of her. She saw him lean his weight on the desk, before replacing his hands on her shoulders. She felt a delightful tingle where they moved up and down her neck and across her shoulders. He softly immersed his hands in her hair, having taken out her clip already, and leaned down until their lips were just millimeters apart. Nanao knew that he was giving her a chance to pull away, but she honestly couldn't remember why she would want to.

Taking her silence as an assent to continue, he closed the small distance and pressed his lips to hers. Nanao had never been kissed like this in her life. His touch was feather light and each movement of his lips could have been separated by seconds or hours. After what felt like years she felt the slight pressure of his silky tongue on her lips, and she couldn't help her gasp of surprise. When Nanao felt him delve into her moist heat, their tongues tangled together in a dance older than time itself, she couldn't help the shiver that traveled up her spine.

She felt his warm breath on her skin and couldn't suppress another shiver as he asked in a quiet rumble, "Are you cold Nanao-chan?"

As Nanao laughed airily, she couldn't help wondering how he could ask such a ridiculous question. She was burning alive. Their was nothing but liquid fire in her veins.

~~oOXXXXOo~~

Author's Note: I'm not really sure where that came from, but there it is. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
